funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Steel Sentinels advice
Component Styles Below is a basic outline of configuration styles. *Sniper: Long range chassis with heavy armour and slow movement, usually equipped with rifled sniper cannon or mortar. This is most useful on Zone, Lost, and Moon. E.g. Turtle and Bertha. Golems work well too. It is possible with slaves, but the 3 light slots are somewhat wasted and the lack of module slots is painful. Pros and cons of mortars and rifled sniper cannons: (to help you decide which fits your style best) Both are just as good, though I personally prefer rifled sniper cannons. Rifled Sniper Cannon *Pros: *Magic Bullet, triggers at VERY long range (or as long as the shell travels a long distance), does a lot more damage than usual. *Still respectably powerful at close range *Faster reload *Can jump and shoot, which doesn't appear like a big deal since artillery are not meant to jump anyway, BUT in battles between Rifled Sniper Cannon snipers and Mortar snipers this can be important as the rifled sniper cannon can throw you OFF the ground, meaning mortar artillery snipers can't shoot. *Lower tech value (meaning more points per kill) *Cons: *Slightly lesser damage (about 75kpm at point blank range), but increase at long range makes up for it. *No explosion *Slightly shorter range *Slightly poorer knockback Mortar *Pros: *Higher damage (100kpm) *Slightly longer range *Has explosive effect *More powerful knockback *Cons: *Slower rate of fire *Cannot jump and shoot *Lowered effectiveness at close range *Higher tech value (less points per kill) --- *Bomber: Good flying capabilities, with fire bombs or targetable weapons. This is most useful on Lost, Moon, and City. With some shielding, this can work well on Fleet as and offensive position near the opponent's ship. E.g. Hurricane and Orbital, or appropriately modified Crusher. *Melee: Units with short range, modest armour, and modest to fast speed, usually equipped with Close Range Assault Guns and/or Flak Cannons. E.g. Default Commando, Slave, and Crusher. *Evasive: Short range, fast speed, low health, often with Missile Scrambler and/or Walton Mirage Device A Valhalla chassis with a Jump Jet or Atmospheric Wing (and Gravity Pods and/or Aeruak Stabilises) can make a great evasive Sentinel with high health, but this is poorly equipped with weapons. More offensive configurations are the default Aquila and Orbital. Works best on Fleet and Moon. *EMP Master: Low to medium health, high Energy capacity, and modest to excellent thrusting. These will be equipped with a combination of EMP Weapons and EMP Rockets as their weapons, with possibly as Solaris laser to complement the EMP Cannon. Usually 3-7 Magnon Capacitors and an EMP Bomb Module are also equipped. This is only useful on fleet. A Crusher chassis (or Valhalla, if you will sacrifice a module) with the Sinistar Head can be the beginning of a great EMP-er. *Survivor: This works best with a default Babel Configuration (Possibly a Sinistar or Predator Head), with the module slots filled with all armour types, one/two Solar Energy Shields, and a Repair System. If you chose the Sinistar Head, you will want to fill the last slot with either a Magnon Capacitor (to supplement the Energized Armour) or ARMARDS, to work with the Ultra Gun you will likely equip. If you chose one shield and the Magnon Capacitor, you can fill the last slot with a Missile Scrambler or an Emergency Displacement Deployment Module. This configuration overall works best on City, is by far the best configuration for Co-op, and is decent on Moon. This is similar to the Melee style, but takes a more extreme view on defense. Remember that more powerful attacks can be made by equipping more than one of a single weapon type onto a sentinel. However, the full effects of the "stacked" weapon will normally only take place in the mid-firing range. In general, this only works with similar weapons, but one exception is the EMP Cannon/Solaris Laser Combo, one which is often demonstrated in Babel-class sentinels. --This section was moved from mainspace, where the previous contributors include Yumipon, Daedalus III, Timeroot, and some anonymous contributors. 22:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Fleet: Flag Capturing Styles In general, there are two ways to try to capture the flag as a group: Co-ordinated and Asynchronous. Depending on how the other players configured their chassis, and how many players there are, you will need to decide which to go with. Co-ordinated capturing This is best used if you have a larger team (5 or 6 players), and the others have a strong defense. If your team is having difficulty escaping from the other ship with the flag (which is the most dangerous time), this is the best way to go. Try to time yourself so that you arrive at approximately the same time as your teammate(s). With multiple targets at once, you will have a higher chance of one you escaping. If one player has Walton Mirage Device, and another does not, the latter should arrive a couple seconds later; the opponents will likely waste many rockets and much energy trying to hit him, without being able to target. This is will make it more likely for second one, which can be targeted, to escape. Asynchronous capturing This will work better if the teams are smaller (2 or 3), and there is sufficiently little defense that you will escape the ship most of the time. This transforms the game more into a race for the flags. Remember that as soon as your teammate charges the ship, you lose your charge as well. One of you should stay behind until the teammate is three quarters of the way there, and then lift off. As you lift off, try to debilitate your opponent with either a flurry of rockets or some EMP damage. Then try to get yourselves co-ordinated, so that one of you gets the charge as soon as the other deposits it. If you get it too soon, briefly fly back and re-claim it; it won't take long. Again, if one of the players has the Walton Mirage Device and the other does not, the latter should be the one who goes second, as many heavy weapons may be wasted by missing an untargeted mirage. --This section was moved from mainspace, where the main contributor was Timeroot. 22:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC)